Young Justice Next Gen Behind the Scenes
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: In Young Justice Next Gen, we get the main story, but here you get the M stuff that isn't in my story due to worries about writing being deleted. Here, any and all Lemon content I feel on writing for the Next Gen world will be. Read rules inside for additional points on topics such as requests.
1. Conner-Megan

Okay, as many fans of Next Gen may be aware, its a harem M story from Young Justice, but so far, I have not wrote any lemons.

The simple reason I have not done this is fear of my story being put down after how the lemon purge went.

Its simmered down now, but just in case I will use this story as the place for the lemons. That way if it is taken down, the story remains up.

Now, for some ground rules

1: All lemons will be depicted as taking place after chapter 17, when the team gets fractured

2: The lemons, while I will take requests, are story canonical. Pairings between members of different harems, or those outside of the harems, are not permitted, though couples who are not of the main group are allowed. This, unlike a Sheltie fic, is in the same universe. Those with questions about the universe should see the story for details.

3: This will not be updated like Next Gen, in a pattern with the other stories. It is updated when I have the desire to do it

4: The girls in this story hail from DC and Marvel, mostly. The universe they exist in is a Young Justice universe that has been altered. Histories of canon characters have officially changed if it happened after the beginning of episode 26, and the histories of non Young Justice characters are totally my own in design.

5: I am not a professional lemon writer. Fan input on how to improve them is always appreciated.

More rules come up as I need them. Now, for the starting lemon

* * *

Superboy was lying on their bed, exhausted from a long day of training. Ever since loosing his powers, training seemed to take a lot more out of him then it did before.

He really did miss having super human endurance...

Speaking of which...

Megan entered their room, wearing a version of Wendy Harris' school uniform, but tighter (You know, I oddly don't despise Wendy-Superboy like I do Lagoon-Martian...).

"You know, isn't it supposed to be the guy in the relationship who is insatiable with sex?" Superboy asked rhetorically as Megan crawled onto their bed, with a very lustful grin.

"Yeah, but I am not just any girl Conner..." she said as her cloths shifted to a much skimpier version of Queen Bee's garb "I can be whoever you want"

'Yeah, but unfortunately, you only want me. Most guys would kill for having a chip inside them that causes woman who have a mutual attraction to him to have sex with him and be stuck with him forever...but of course, Conner has to be the least perverted super human around.'

Hence, why she actually had to try and get him used to the idea that his powers could, would affect others one day.

But, perhaps that lesson could be for another day...as her organic clothing melted away, revealing her naked humanoid form.

Pale green skin, with red hair on top and a slight patch below. Long legs, breasts that were generally B cup, but could change their size to anything needed, though of course Conner was just happy with the way she was.

Normally that would be a good thing, but sometimes Conner was too, overly morale.

However, as she levitated over and dropped herself onto his face..."OHHH"

Perhaps not overly morale in some ways...like in the bed with his tongue.

"OH...Oh...OOHHHH!"

Megan had orgasmed all over Conner's face. Getting up, she noted a lusty grin on his face, the young clone now quite aroused...if the tent was any indication.

Briefly wondering whose DNA that came from, Megan telekinetically pulled down his pants, to find boxers (Flaming C's actually)

"Really Conner" she said dryly "It would help me out if you didn't wear those?"

"Hey, try having a chip in you, particularly with that 10 year old Impulse just saved, Raven, around. I don't want an accident because in training a rip forms in the long places..."

Megan sighed, as she pulled off his boxers as well, and rapidly sheathed his penis in her to silence his self pity.

Could she really be annoyed at him for being worried about that...

"AHHHooohhh" oh, that felt good.

"Megan...oh god Megan, this never gets old"

Got to love shapeshifting. Always keeps things tight.

With that, an age old dance resumed. A dance where two bodies move, in telepathically induced synch, up and down at the same time.

"OHH"

Sweat gleaming

"AHHH"

Body parts squishing

"OHHH!"

"AHHH, MEGAN COMING!"

"ME TOOO, OHHH, SUPERBOY...OHHH!"

Oh, how glad they were for soundproofing their room, as they both came and collapsed.

Meanwhile outside their room, on her way to get a glass of milk, a new recruit in a dark cloak shivered in somewhere between disgust and arousal.

"Urg...I hate being a empatath. Too...Much...Information" Raven shivered "Can't these feelings wait until I am going through Puberty?!"

First thing next morning, she was going to see if she could get a mini fridge.


	2. Wally-Artemis

Time for the second installment

Now again, remember that the stories here are are tie ins to that of the main story. I will not spend excessive time explaining why things happen. It also won't be as long as my chapters normally are.

61394: I have to agree with you there

Oh, be sure to review, signed in or not. This one is done a little differently then I did last time, so I want to know if I should do more like this, or more like the first chapter.

_New York Public Library, shortly before chapter 28 begins_

"OHH MY...OHH MY...OHHH!"

Artemis, the tanned skinned, partially Vietnamese Archer rolled back her blond head as she rode her lover, Wally West, a red haired male, as she got rid of a nasty itch.

After learning that their teammate, and fellow lover (To Wally only...for now anyway) Husk, had no idea of how to use her power, the ability to turn herself into metals and materials if she was aware of their elemental make up.

As she had only gotten a D in Chemistry, they had decided to sneak up north to a Library for her to study up on chemical compositions to give her a better grasp on her powers

Because their other traveling companion, and lover, Rose had always wanted to visit New York's Museum of Sex (Located on 233 Fifth Avenue in Manhattan) , and Wally's immense dislike of back country Dixie, they had taken their research up to New York.

After spending the legal hours of the library giving Paige (Husk) a chance to read books on chemistry, which she actually absorbed pretty well, suggesting either she was, prior to this, lacking in motivation, or in Wally's most likely opinion, 'suffering the Southern educational defincies'

Husk kicked him in the shin with a cement foot for that, but considering that was how she tended to react when Wally was in his 'overly liberal' manner, and her apparent study skills, Artemis was starting to side with the bad schooling theory.

So, while Husk was now using the 'after hours that technically should be illegal but seeing as Bloomburg was one of The Light's controlled victims and vigilantes did laws really matter' rule to use an online study tool for chemistry, with Rose keeping an eye on her.

Of course, leaving the girl with the mildly disturbed daughter of Deathstroke might be a bad idea, but before Wally could have suggested he stay Artemis, who after being dragged off by Rose earlier to visit the Museum of Sex, was extremely horny and needed to get release

Hence their current situation

"WALLY! OH, THAT IS...AHHHH" Artemis yowled as Wally began massaging her jiggling C cups, before beginning to rapidly vibrate his hands.

Rapid hand vibrating: also known as the Flash Secret Wife Pleasing Maneuver Number 4. Why do you think the Flash's are the best at maintaining marriages among ALL the DC characters, and the Marvel (Bar Mister Fantastic...)

"COMMING!"

But, ignoring hero skills that are probably not appropriate for fighting villains (After all, you can't go and defeat Poison Ivy with Flash Secret Wife Pleasing Maneuver Number 4), Artemis came with a vengeance, followed by the red head, Spitfiring into her womb as she collapsed on top of him.

"Thanks Wally, I needed that" Artemis panted.

"Sure thing Arty, sure thing"

_Meanwhile_

"The answer is incorrect. Polystyrene's chemical composition is (C8H8)n." the computer monotoned as the blond girl at the computer desk paled.

**ZAP**

"AHHH! That done hurt!"

"He he he , Static electricity is fun!" a one eyed, white haired girl chuckled a tad too amused as she held up a pair of balloons she had picked up from Central Park "You know, you could just husk a non conductive form"

"Do you want me to ruin these here cloths I've got on?"

"..It certainly is fetishy"


	3. Conner-Caitlin

Installment 3

61394: I list that sort of thing?

Timewalker: Some bat is happy it would seem

Now, I bet you guys are expecting a nice little Zatanna-Robin lemon now, right?

No...actually that will appear once the next Robin team set up begins, but seeing as their current location is sort of key for the next plot, I'd hate to spoil that

So, until then the Robin-Zee thing is delayed, but not to worry I have something for you in the meantime...

_Sometime after the current Mission 1 story arc ends, a small Colorado town_

"Is that everything?" a young, blond waitress questioned a young couple, Superboy and a lovely red head.

But this red head wasn't Megan. This girl for one thing had glasses, and her hair was a richer red than Megan's. She lacked freckles, had green eyes and lacked the cheerleader sweat qualities of Megan, and was more of the cute geek variety.

Megan also did not wear green and purple spandex under her Dakota University winter jacket.

She was Team Superboy's residence science chick, and Superboy's lady number 2, Caitlin Fairchild.

"Yes..." Superboy said nervously as the girl shook her head.

"I'll get your bill, it will be a moment" the Waitress smiled as she turned and walked away. Just as she did, the rest of the customers in the restaurant (An Italian place) suddenly began to have an urge to go the bathroom, pay, or in one case, recalled he did in fact leave the water running at home.

And also how oddly that no one seemed to be entering the back area of the eatery where the two were seated, or even looking in that area.

But that's for later

"Really Conner...your willing to barge in on a Light fortification, but you are nervous about taking a girl on a date?"

"Its...well this is really the first point after the mission for us to talk about...what happened."

"Its not like I didn't know what the chips do? I witnessed what they could do to Barbara, and I'm just glad I didn't get crazed like Barbara" Caitlin mused with a shudder as she, inadvertently began to feel turned on.

Unbeknownst to her, Conner was also feeling a tenting in his pants.

"Still, I'd have preferred it wasn't anti-hypothermia sex"

"You'd have preferred it not to have happened" Caitlin said seriously as Superboy attempted to rebuttle.

"I don't need to be telepathic to know your going to say 'I don't wish I hadn't saved you'. That's not the point. The point is, while your making good progress with this little dinner date...keeping it secret from Scott and the rest of Team 2 isn't the right thing to do. Team 3...well they are kids so I'll give you that"

"But how do I even begin to explain it? If I tell the truth...the girls will panic and probably kill me...or at least castrate me"

"I don't know, Kryptonians are a genderly unbalanced race? Martians are polygamous? You have options, you just have to use them...and we should cancel that nude beach trip"

"Nude beach..." Superboy said in a mixture between horror and amusement of Megan at a nude beach.

"Kidding" Caitlin smirked as she began to grow.

Caitlin was the first Light experiment with the Mutagen Gas, and gained with that the ability to shift between her old form and a 'improved one'.

In that form, she was tall in a amazonian way, with hips and breasts growing even more so. Before, they were A cup, but now they were D's.

The main reason she wasn't normally in this form was because A: it made it harder for her to think on the same level she normally did, and B: large breasts got in the way a lot.

"Of course, you do have to keep me just as happy as you do Megan..." she said in a sensual voice as she began to unzip her spandex (Why do spandex and leather suits always have zippers on the front anyway?)

Now normally Superboy did NOT have a festish for public sex, but for some reason he was pretty horny today, and seemed to be forgetting so unzipping his pants, the garment hitting the floor just as Caitlin's spandex did, as he slammed himself into Caitlin, who had taken to lying on a table, her legs binding Superboy's waist.

"OHHH! OH I SO NEEDED THIS! AH...AH...OH!" she moaned as he took her left nipple in his mouth and sucked it.

"OHH...OHHH...OHH..." she suddenly stopped moaning...because Superboy stopped.

"What gives.."

"...Mind...turning back to your normal form?"

"...I thought guys liked bigger..."

"...Erm, yes. But I haven't taken advantage of Megan's ability to shapeshift and I am trying to treat you two equally...and I'm starting to feel parts of my pelvis break"

"...Oops" she blushed beyond her sexual one as she shrunk down to normal..."OHHHH!"

And it began again

As the two got in on, the waitress who had served them morphed her figure, revealing herself to have been Megan the entire time.

"Sometimes Conner, you really do need that helping push" she mused. "...And you also need practice with talking with other girls who can't read your mind"

Perhaps she should read up more about roleplaying as someone else.


	4. Rose and Artemis in Schedule Clash

Installment 4

Time: when I have the time and the urge

Guest; Thank you

Now,to business. I am having a bad writing week, but I need to post a chapter here once in a while to keep some flow going. So, behold a token lemonless chapter.

_A remote cabin somewhere in Maine_

Rose Wilson was the daughter of Deathstroke the Terminator.

As his daughter, she was around violence and super criminals for her entire life. Growing up, she knew how to kill, and use her body to distract to better her ability to kill.

All of the stress may have also oh just slightly damaged her sanity...if only slightly.

With long white hair and legs, though with only A cup breasts that she really wished were bigger, she was quite the attractive young woman.

And she was currently on the prowl...

Tiptoeing in the night, through the old wooden floorboards, careful as to not wake Artemis or Paige, she approached the bed of Wally.

The old four bedroom cabin was owned by some old fishing rich person who would come up during the summer. As it was not summer...they had free use of it...with a bit of vibrating molecules anyway.

Reaching Wally's door, she opened it, to find her lover and his first out cold apparently they already had sex.

Damn it...

Just before she turned away for a date with her hand, she caught a slight movement.

Artemis was gesturing to her.

With a frown, the young woman bounded over, lying on the bed, the two equally naked woman looked at each other.

"I thought it was my day today?"

"No, that's Tuesday"

"Really, I thought that was Paige's"

"That was yesterday"

"...We really need to improve this schedule"

"Yeah..."

"Where did you get that scar"

"...Go to bed Rose"


	5. Dick-Zatanna

Installment 5

Sorry, its been a long while. I haven't had time recently and I have no real ideas floating around

Timewalker: He was exhausted from an earlier sex fest with Artemis, not 'fast' release.

Bluemoon: Speaking of...

And of course, speaking off

Time frame: Just after chapter 44

_Asgard_

"That...that jerk!"

"Erm, I don't think you should be calling a God a Jerk, Zee. So just...try to put that entire conversation out of your head for a bit"

Dick was trying to calm down Zatanna, who was rather annoyed about the whole, Odin placing them in a literal hell on earth to get him out of his heroic BSOD.

Even getting Thor as a lackey didn't really improve her mood. And while Donna and Barbara could go and hit things to let out their frustration, and Ororo was probably stealing something, she had no such outlet.

"You know, maybe we can do something about that then" Zatanna commented to him with a saucy grin "_Evomer ruo shtolc_!"

Dick suddenly felt a breeze as both his and Zatanna's cloths slipped off their bodies and folded up on the side of the bedroom.

Odin had been nice enough to give them a little lodge in Asgard to live in, even if it only had three bed rooms.

One for Ororo, another for Thor the Godly butler, and a third for all four of them.

While Zatanna was 15, she had already grown D cup breasts, and probably wasn't done yet. Due to training, both she and Dick were well in shape, with muscled frames and no visible body fat where it wasn't hot.

Now, there was a school of thought that oral sex would help keep a guy form ejecting too fast. Dick was a bit more experienced that that school of thought generally assumed, and also...

"_Artlu ecnarudne cigam argaiv_"

This train of thought often did not involve magic. It was also in part due to the fact that Zatanna just didn't like having cum in her stomach, or on her skin really.

That fetish was lost on her somehow.

The two kissed, long and deeply, naked bodies pressed up together as her breasts pressed into his acrobat made chest. Dick moved a finger down to the nether lips, stroking the outside a little

"Dick..." she groaned as that dog like super power Dick seemed to have began to make her wet faster than she should be.

It wasn't just her. Donna and Barbara felt that trick to. Why, no one really knew.

Zatanna pulled Dick to the large bed Odin had left in their lodge, opening her legs as she gave Dick a knowing look.

Dick promptly began putting his amusingly named body part into her, one hand holding himself up as the other fondled her breasts.

"OHHHH!"

Zatanna moaned as her long legs began to bind themselves around Dick's thrusting hips, keeping him in for longer.

As he went deeper

"Ever want to...ah try any other...ah...different positions?" Perhaps it was her Catholic School, or Catholic dad, sex ed, but she wasn't as adventurous with sex as Barbara or Donna.

"Ah...maybe for your...ah...birthday...!"

_Meanwhile in the main hall of the Asgardian gods_

"Father...your not recording the mortals copulating, are you?"

"Go away Loki"

"...And people call me disturbed"


End file.
